


Home Care

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [52]
Category: No Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Hypothermia, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Ray and Betony get Kevin settled in their apartment





	Home Care

Ray carries Kevin up to the apartment and deposits him gently on the prepared bed, removing the electric blanket as she sets the hypothermia kit on the bed beside him. Kevin blinks at her. "Nessa?"

Ray shakes her head. "I'm not Vanessa, Kevin. I'm Ray. I'm one of the holistic practitioners on the medical team. Betony and I are going to take care of you in our apartment for a few weeks until you feel better."

She hands Betony one of the sugar water packs. "Betony, prepare this. Also find me something that I can feed him and start a more complex meal. I need to talk to him a little."

Betony nods and takes it and heads out of the room.

Ray sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take your temperature then Betony and I are going to get some food in you and wrap you up in the blankets again. You're still cold. I want to aim for warm and only a little shivering. Later we might make you do some exercise to get warm. Is this okay?"

Kevin looks at her. "What's the catch?"

Ray frowns. "I promise there's no catch. We're taking care of you here because you aren't okay with being in medical. Both Betony and I know some people don't feel comfortable in the institutional medical area. We don't want to exacerbate any existing medical trauma so we are flexible about care here at the house."

"You promise?"

She nods. "Yes, I promise. We want only what's best for the people here. It's a house rule that we meet people on their terms as long as their terms aren't hurting other residents. That's why Cecil was being nice to you even though he didn't seem too happy about it."

"Oh."

She smiles at him as she takes his temperature. Hums a little then nods. "Not as bad as I suspected. Lets wrap you up in this blanket instead." She holds up the edge of the down comforter Betony has on the bed. He nods and she studies him, realizing he's trying to control the shivering. She puts her hands lightly on his shoulders and looks directly into his black eyes. "Kevin, can you play a trust game with me?"

He nods once.

She continues talking. "I want you to surrender to whatever your body wants to do right now. I'll keep you safe and I have paperwork that it'll be all okay with management after this. No one's going to punish you for letting go of having to control yourself for productivity's sake. Do you trust me?"

He nods again and she says firmly, "So do what I say and let go."

She isn't entirely surprised when his immediate reaction is to turn into a little shivering teeth-chattering ball again.

She smiles as she loosely wraps the comforter around his shoulders and then puts her feet up onto the bed and encourages him gently toward the upright pillows.

"Good boy. Thank you for trusting me."

Betony knocks on the edge of the doorframe holding a steaming mug in one hand and a snack package of almonds in the other which she hands to Ray and Ray puts them down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Ray looks at Kevin. "Are you allergic to nuts?"

He shakes his head "Vanessa is but I'm not. If she's not here i can have them."

"Okay. So drink this first and if you want a few almonds you can have some of those next."

She helps him wrap his mittened hands around the mug watching as he takes slow sips. "This is really sweet."

"It's supposed to be. It's mostly sugar."

Betony grins. "I'm making some chicken noodle soup for dinner for us. Vitore and Milo both said they'll have dinner with the rest of the house so it's just us three."

Ray nods. "Sounds good." She glances at Kevin. "Can you trust Betony to help? I have to go make my rounds before dinner."

Kevin nods and Betony gets up on the bed next to him. Betony smiles at him when he passes her the empty mug. "Feeling a little better?"

He nods. "Yeah."

He glances at her. "Can I?" He nods to the package of almonds and Betony nods, picking it up and opening it. "Yeah." She gives him them one at a time.


End file.
